pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Disk
Note: If you haven't read I'm Back, Linda!, read it first so everything makes sense! Oh, and sorry for the typo. So, Candace finds the disc from the episode "Traffic Cam Caper", actually BUSTS Phineas and Ferb, and finds out Perry's a secret agent. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz calls the agency and says he's in Druselstein for a family reunion and that platypuses are hunted there. Plot Details Candace goes to the Tri-State Area Dump and finds the disc from the episode "Traffic Cam Caper", takes it home, and asks Phineas and Ferb to build a giant movie screen to play it. She begs Linda to come home and she does. Lawrence also comes out and the video starts rolling. The video shows their rollercoaster, backyard beach, rockets to visit their stars, their elevator to the moon, roller derby, F games coliseum, giant bowling ball, animation studio, chariot race, spa, anti-gravity fun launcher, their edge-of-insanity-kiss-your-butt-goodbye-gravity's-a-stone-cold-sucker-nightmare-rail-skate track obstacle course of doom, Beak exo-suit, waterfall ride, Meap's ship, Meap's friend's ship and launch tower, Their spinning tops of doom, The "World's Largest Building", there "all-terrain" truck, Their molecular separator, their giant maze labyrinth, their giant unicycle, them washing the house by spinning it, their giant jump-ropeing robot, their Sun-beater 3000, the frozen yogurt machine, the giant chamelion, the giant machine that makes lemonade, their pioneer village and the part where it reversed, the replica of The Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards, the Mixer Mingler, the Potato flakes that were recently in the road running out of control, The launch pad and alien ship, Domo running out of control (JK XD), The Platypult, The people running from the Norm-Bots (Not the other-dimension inator), the catapult that takes people to Drusselstien, Cheesetopia, Mitch's spaceship, the ninja costumes, the robot dog, the Football X7 Stadium, nanobots, the State-of-the-Matter Transfer Device, and most intruigingly, Perry entering his lair, then static. They also found footage of inside the house of Phineas using the collar to get to perry's lair. The Flynn-Fletcher Family decides to plant a miniature camera on a collar they bought Perry to see where he's going. They track him to his lair, where he receives news that Doof is in Druselstein for a family reunion, and that platypuses are hunted year-round there. They send agent E and he gets a vacation for once. Phineas remarks that it was the same one that Ferb built and they played secret agent at, and Ferb said that he didn't build it. They also said that they didn't build the Platypult. They analyzed the video and found a ray or something came from one direction: that of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Linda recalled dating someone who's name was Doofenshmirtz. They left a message there, asking if he knew any platypuses, and if he did, his/her name. They got a call stating he did know a platypus, he was his nemesis, and his name was Perry. They realized he was a secret agent and asked Candace if she knew if he was. She said that at their grandperents' cabin she saw Perry was a secret agent under the influence of the hallucigenic orange moss. Ferb reminded her it was the blue moss that caused hallucinations and she realized she wasn't dreaming it. Suddenly, the OWCA comes, takes the family to the lair, and tries to use Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-inator again. But, a league of villans showed up and captured them (except for Phineas, Ferb & Perry), They decided to fight the villans, which included: Mitch, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Count Dooku, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Doctor Octagonapus, Shoop Da Woop, Weegee, Pedo Bear, Awesome Face, Trololo Face, Double Rainbow Guy, Gabe Newell (GABEN ROCKS :D), Bowser, Koopas, Second Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Who really wasn't wanna fight with the villans), Evil Phineas Robot, Evil Ferb Robot, Evil Candace Robot, Evil Monogram Robot, Evil Linda Robot, Evil Lawrence Robot, Perry The PlatyBorg, Suzy, Other-Dimension Suzy (first time), Venom, Electro, Carnage, Dr. Doom, Iron Monger, Crimson Dynamo, the Mandarin, the Joker, the Penguin, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Khaka Peu Peu, and lots of other villans I can't reveal because I'm all out of space. Other people like the other dimension self's like Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Candace-2, and Jeremy-2 are all here to help Perry and Phineas to stop all the evil villans and save the day. In the end, everything went back to normal, everyone was proud to Phineas, Ferb, and Perry and the other dimension people for saving the day. All other dimension people went back to the way they were, got erased and forget about everything, AGAIN. Then, Isabella, came in to Phineas, and told him that she loves him so much, because of a secret that she won't even tell to Phineas. Then, Phineas and Isabella kiss near the sunlight, Ferb tearing with a tissue in his hand, and zoomed off. Then all of the sudden, Bufort came up and says "Hey! This isn't a love story! This is an action movie! Stop it with the lovey-dove!" Then Baljeet comes up and says "But don't you want to see if Phineas and Isabella do care really much?" Bufort says, "Aw, does the little nerdy-werdy like to see them in love? PHINEAS AND ISABELLA, KISSING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I--" then Isabella screams "SHUT UP BUFORD!" Then Buford backs away and says, "Um, okay. I'll just stand... right over there." Baljeet then says "Um... STOP THE EPISODE!" The episode then ends. Read my other stories, such as The Curse of the Inator saga, Super Kids saga, and my latest story, The Fat-State Area! Songs The Bust is Changing? - Phineas, Ferb and Candace Dooming Platypus Vacation - Danny Jacob and Drake Bell I Am (All of Me) - Crush 40 Already Busted - Candace (Soundtrack) Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Linda *Lawrence *Candace * Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Perry *Major Monogram *Mitch (mentioned) *Khaka Peu Peu (mentioned) *Darth Vader (mentioned) *Count Dooku (mentioned) *Emperor Palpatine (mentioned) *the Green Goblin (mentioned) *Doc Ock (mentioned) *Venom (mentioned) *Electro (mentioned) *Carnage (mentioned) *The Joker (mentioned) *Penguin (mentioned) *Bane (mentioned) *Mr. Freeze (mentioned) *Poison Ivy (mentioned) A note to Marvel, DC, and Lucasfilm: I have no intention of copyright infringement. I just needed lots of villans and Phineas and Ferb only has two truly "evil" villans (Mitch and Khaka Peu Peu *snicker*) who actually damage/capture/seek to kill someone other than their nemesis. Running Gags "Too Young" Line Linda: "Oh my Stars, that is so dangerous and lethal and- say, aren't you a little too young to build all this?!" Phineas: "Why yes. Yes we are." Candace: You had to be there. Linda: Is this true, Misses? Candace: Yes. Yes it is. Ferb's Line Candace: "Hey guys. I was wondering if you could build a giant movie screen to show Mom this disc." Phineas: "Sure. Hey Ferb, could you-" Ferb: "Way ahead of you." Monogram: "Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz called my fax and said he's in Druselstein for the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion. He also mentioned that platypuses are hunted there year-round. We're sending Agent E, so... You finally get your day off!" (Carl runs onscreen with a party hat and noisemaker.) Phineas: "Say, that was the same lair we played secret agent at. You know, the one you built?" Ferb: "I'd tried to tell you, I DIDN'T BUILD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Phineas: "Oh. Say Candace, do you think Perry's a secret agent?" Candace: "Once, when I was hallucinating under the influence of the orange moss, it looked like he had a secret agent hat." Ferb: "May I remind you that the blue moss causes hallucinations, not the orange moss." Candace: "So I wasn't dreaming it! Two busts, one day! U-huh! U-huh! So busted! So busted!" "Watcha Doin?" Doofenshmirtz: Oh, hey there Agent E! Watcha Doin? "I know what were gonna do today" Phineas: Ferb, I know what were... Candace and Linda look at Phineas and Ferb angrily Phineas: Never mind. Memoral Quotes Phineas: Gee. It sure is boring around here. Candace: I win! I win! I win! Phineas: No you didn't. You build one last time when we were doing our "do nothing day" and you were building something to MAKE us be busted!! Linda: Is this true, Misses? Candace: Yes. Yes it is. Perry's Entrance to his Lair He uses his hidden entrance in his tree. Allusions/Continuity *''Star Wars'': The main villans from episodes IV-VI were named. *All ''Indiana Jones ''movies: All the principal villians from each movie are mentioned. *Batman: All the villians I know are mentioned. *Marvel Comics: All the main villans are mentioned. *Phineas mentions the "boring around here" line from the Zelda video game "The Legend of Zelda: The Faces of Evil". *This is the first time Drake Bell sings songs on a Phineas and Ferb episode. *7th time Candace busting Phineas and Ferb. (Bowl-R-Ama Drama, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, She's the Mayor, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted: For Real) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Sequels